Friends and Foes
by laurelann
Summary: Hermione's met her match when a new student dares to raise her hand. Harry trys hard to fight an underlying depression while strange new feelings arise. Ron is completely clueless- or is he? And Draco sets his sights on- Read to find out
1. The Lilies Unseen

All rights reserved to J.K.Rowlings for story and characters, (well most of them) It's her baby, I just sit in sometimes...enjoy

[Please review!!!]

Chapter 1  
The Lily Unseen  
  
Blurry brightness greeted Harry Potter on his first day back to Hogwarts. With last nights' sorting-feast sitting comfortably in his stomach, he rolled over eager for more rest.  
  
"Oi! Breaaakkkfaaaaast!" shouted Ron, but Harry lay motionless. "Come on Harry, I'm starving!"  
  
Harry, admitting defeat, threw off the covers roughly and started to dress. They entered the Great Hall ten minutes later and saw Hermione waving them over.  
  
"Good morning!" she said cheerfully, then returned to a book she had lain next to her breakfast. Harry thought he heard Hermione whisper: How is he this morning, but only turned around in time to see Ron shrug. Harry was glad his attention was elsewhere.  
  
"Hermione, is that my Monster Book?" Ron asked suspiciously, setting down next to her.   
"Oh...yes it is."

A look of dawning touched her eyes. "Yes... well I sort of nicked it while you and Harry were busy on the train." She blushed slightly, "It was easier to get to than mine."  
  
"Well what's wrong with your copy now?" Ron said bluntly as he reached for some sausage.  
  
Hermione gazed at him incredulously, but only for a second. Harry noticed her posture stiffen and her lips purse. He had an inner chuckle at how much she resembled Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well...nothing. I just forgot and picked your copy up by mistake I suppose."  
  
"We just got back Hermione. What could you possibly have to read about? Classes only start today! I mean really." He looked at Harry, "she going to put her self in hospital if she's not careful. And then she'll want us to get her homework for 'er."  
  
"Just a bit of last minute referencing, Ronald. And it's a bit too early for a row. How 'bout we wait until Charms. How does that sound?" She retorted in a sweet voice. Ron returned with an exaggerated smile.  
  
Harry looked up as a shadow fell over their table. It was Errol, evident by his lack of grace. Ron turned red as a tomato, as the youthfully challenged bird made his final decent. Landing hard on his back, Errol washed himself and Ron in Pumpkin Juice. Harry took the letter while Ron dripped, humiliated. He read it out loud while Hermione, sympathetic to Ron's state, cleaned him up.  
  
Ronald,  
I hope they're happy! I can't believe them sometimes! Ginny is  
able to return to school now and If I hear one word, Ronald,  
just one, and your Cleansweep will be SWEPT  
faster than you can say Wonky Faint or whatever!  
  
Mum  
  
P.S. Tell Harry and Hermione to have a good term.  
  
"How do you like that!" Ron said, snatching up the letter. "No Hello. Not even a ruddy 'Have a good term'!" He looked at Harry for supporting frustration. He got a weak smile in return. "The woman is just down right insensitive!" finished Ron, balling up the letter.  
  
"What's wrong with Ginny?" asked Harry. Her absence was striking now and he couldn't believe that he didn't miss her on the train; especially since she had kept him company for more than have the journey last year, while Mr. and Mrs. Prefect were in a meeting. Hoping his thoughts didn't show on his face, Harry reached down the table for another pitcher of Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"Oh nothing Major." Ron said before cramming two sausage links, whole, in his mouth. The next few sentences were just incoherent babble.  
  
"What? Did you get any of that, Hermione?"  
  
"I think he said that Fred and George have expanded their products to include joke makeup. And Ginny gave them the idea this summer."  
  
"Yeah," Ron gulped, "she was startin' to really get into all that stuff, bouffin' her hair up. All that lot. So one day, Fred gives her this make up kit and she runs, top speed, to her room. I asked George what was up and he just said, 'You just wait little bro, you'll see.' Then Fred said, 'If it works I really don't think he will.' Then George just laughed."  
  
Harry looked down. They only had ten minutes until Care of Magical Creatures. "Quicker Ron." said Harry, shaking a new wrist watch at him.  
  
"Oh, right. Well Ginny was nutters all summer, so Fred and George decided to teacher 'er a lesson. That kit was a batch of 'Mischievous Makeup'. She was supposed to go invisible where ever she used the stuff. At least that was their excuse to Mum. They wanted her to see how mental she was becoming. But instead of a Vanishing Charm, they mixed it up with the Engorgement batch. And it was awful, mate," Ron chuckled weakly. "I can tell you."  
  
"Was it anything like my cousin and the Ton Tongue Toffee?" asked Harry and he smiled at the memory of a huge anaconda-sized tongue lolling out of Dudder's mouth.  
  
"Worse."  
  
"Oh, the poor thing," said Hermione. "She wouldn't come down? I know that feeling. I didn't even want you two to see me after that stupid cat accident I had."  
  
"Well not exactly. It was more that she couldn't come down. You know how small the house is. The bathroom's just a closet and Fred recon's he must've over done it on the Engorgio batch."  
  
"That's really... terrible, Ron." Said Harry, though honestly he was holding back the tickle in his stomach.  
  
"You ain't kidding, mate. It was wall to wall Ginny."  
  
Harry let a snort escape. Seeing Hermione's scowl, he quickly turned it into an unconvincing cough.  
  
"I know, Harry," Ron gazed, "She must've used the entire kit. I couldn't stop laughing for two whole days. I was beginning to worry about me-self."  
  
"I think that's all you do sometimes, Ron! I really do!" Hermione huffed. She threw the Monster Book on the table and started to walk briskly to the entrance hall.  
  
"Wha'?" said Ron through a bit of treacle tart. But Harry noticed that Ron watched her until she was completely out of the Hall, with a stupid smirk on his face.  
  
"Unbelievable." said Ron. "You'd've thought we said something awful or somethin'." He threw down a bit of toast. "I can't eat, the woman's destroyed my appetite."  
  
"Ah fink yo'll lib." Harry said with a strawberry pasty half devoured.  
  
"I'm goin' Harry, I...er... I think I left a Chudley Cannons bookmark in here." Ron flipped through ragged pages. "Right... And if she's got it, she might be mad enough to... to chuck it somewhere! If she does, I won't be responsible for what happens next!  
  
And before Harry could swallow, Ron was out of the great hall, presumably to the rescue of a bit of old paper.  
  
Harry did not see Ginny for the rest of the day. After Ron's story however, he started to daydream about what she might look like. Visions of Dudley's boxing matches came back to him and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. If she looked anything like one of Dudley's victims, he'd feel like a right prat for wanting to laugh at breakfast.  
  
When Harry arrived at Hagrid's hut, he saw Ron and Hermione at the front of the class. Hermione had a look of stern determination on her face and it appeared that the row from breakfast had continued. Ron, however, nodded hello to Harry and winked. Confused, Harry was about to ask Ron if he felt ok, but was cut off by a familiar boom to his right.  
  
"Alrigh', quiet now. An' gather 'round. Got summat ter show yeh today that I think yeh'll really like." Hagrid's eyes shined with excitement. "We'll have ter go ter the Lake. And min' that yeh don't disturb the squid. Got his back up 'bout summat, these days." With that, Hagrid lead them all up to the lake.  
  
"Now, yeh might not be knowin' what's out there, cause they're sor'-of invisible."  
  
Moans soon followed and a few people looked around at Harry and Neville. They were the only two Gryffindors that could see the Thestrals last year. The thought of Thestrals, beasts only seen by those who had previously seen death, put the class on edge. In fact, Hannah Abbot started to tear up, "No more invisible creatures Hagrid, I can't take it." She became twitchy and jumped when ever someone's robes brushed her.  
  
"I can't see anything Harry, can you?" said Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no I can't see anything." Harry was daydreaming about Ginny putting on the Mischievous Makeup only so Dudley could pound her face in with invisible gloves.  
  
"Not ter worry. These aren' nuthin' ter be afraid of."  
  
Hermione scowled as the class continued to voice their apprehension. Harry knew she hated the class' lack of confidence. It annoyed him too; Hagrid had gotten him and Hermione into loads of trouble, but they were still alive. It wasn't like he was going to spring Grawp on them or anything.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said gruffly, "has allowed me the liber'y of searchin' out some rarer beasts for yeh this year. I 'eard about these las' summer and wanted ter get 'em ever since."  
  
Ron looked at Harry with trepidation and Hermione took a step closer to Ron. They and Dumbledore were the only ones who knew where Hagrid went last summer and whatever he saw along the way could very well give cause for panic.  
  
"Yes, that's very interesting I'm sure." drawled a voice from the back of the group. "Just where were you last year?" There was no mistaking that deep, pompous voice. Harry looked around recognizing immediately the shock- white, slicked-back hair and seemingly permanent sneer of Draco Malfoy. To Harry's surprise, Draco seemed different. He was taller than last year, and broader too. But they were still at eye level with one another, which gave Harry the impression that perhaps he'd grown some, too.  
  
Malfoy was looking at Ron and Hermione with such obvious contempt that Harry himself looked sideways at them. He could not prove it, but had it not been for the fullness of their robes, he would've sworn they were holding hands. Ron had a slight smirk on his face, only noticeable to Harry who thought he looked even more stupid than before. Harry was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"I had 'em shipped from Egypt." Hagrid continued  
  
"Hagrid, they're not Skarts are they? Because I read that they are... well not very friendly." asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what'd yeh take me fer a fool?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it—" Malfoy started and Harry and Ron both turned on him. But before they could utter 'shut up Malfoy', someone else interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me," came an exceptionally resentful voice,"but I was under the impression that this is a class. I see evidence to prove my assumption. I have a throng of students. And look here is a teacher who is about to explain a possible N.E.W.T creature. However if you feel incapable of shutting your trap for twenty— ", she looked at her watch, "Four minutes, I would be more than happy to perform a Silencing charm."  
  
This was all said so loud that she disturbed a flock of Howl Fowl near by. When the birds flew off, she called Malfoy a 'twit' under her breath, but everyone heard her.  
  
"And the creatures could not be Skarts because they are, in fact, illegal as I'm quite sure Miss. Granger was hinting at." she paused, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Please Professor continue," her voice was much calmer now. To Harry she seemed almost pleasant. Her voice had a sleek refinement to it that made him think of luxurious fabric.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, and then back at the new girl. There was something familiar in what she just said, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Everyone stood in awe that someone, other than the Potter boy and his friends, had the nerve to actually yell at Draco Malfoy, let alone speak to him. But the real shocker was that she was wearing an emerald green ribbon in her hair to match a delicately hand sewn Slytherin emblem on the left shoulder of her robes.  
  
Hagrid was so shocked that a Slytherin had in effect stuck up for him, or at least the basic order of his class, that he gapped at her. And since he couldn't hope for anymore than that, she quite pleased him.  
  
"Couldn't've put it be'er myself. Now..." he whispered excitily. "Who can tell me what's the largest thing floatin' on the Nile River?"  
  
Hermione stood gazing at the waters edge, biting her lip, seemingly pensive. After a minute or two several people started to look at her expectantly. Most of them hadn't even heard of a skartas. However, it was the Slytherin girl who spoke up.  
  
"Could it be, Professor, that you have a colony of Nymphaea Nucifera Lotuses?"  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath.  
  
"That's exac' ly right!" boomed Hagrid. He looked down at Hermione who was looking down at the ground with unmatched focus on her face. Harry could see the veins in her neck pulsating slightly. Reluctantly, Hagrid continued.  
  
"Might I 'ave yehr name Miss?"  
  
"Alexandra Prewett." she said absentmindedly. She had fished out a scroll of parchment that was tucked between the pages of her Monster Book.  
  
"Well Miss. Prewett, five points to Slytherin!"  
  
As soon as the words escaped his lips a bunch of scoffs echoed over the water. Harry saw Hermione shoot a severe look at Ron and then Ron grimaced in obvious displeasure. The girl named Alexandra looked up to see a mass of disgruntle faces.  
  
Hagrid looked around and saw that all the Gryffindors looked completely insulted. They'd become so used to know-it-all Hermione, so spoiled, really, that they didn't know what to think of her silence. Though they complained that she knew everything, they swelled with pride at her almost daily intake of points for Gryffindor. Also, they hadn't gotten over the Slytherin's assault on Hagrid with Professor Umbridge during their last year. That he should ever give points to Slytherin was absolutely the last thing imaginable.  
  
"Five points to Slytherin if what?"  
  
"Ah, ya... er... Five points if yer can name two things the Lotus is good fer."  
  
"Oh, well Nymphaea Nucifera Lotus is used for various potions and charms. It is not an actual creature but houses one."  
  
Harry quickly looked at Hermione, as this girl, Alexandra, started to spout off information as if she were a living text book. Hermione looked close to tears.  
  
"The lotus floats upon a pad with the circumference of around sixty feet and stands on average twenty-five feet tall. The creature inside the flower is a Nymph. The plant is only to be seen when the Nymph comes out. It is said that this only occurs when she senses the presence of lovers." Alexandra stopped and glared at Pansy Parkinson. Then after a few seconds she mumbled, "The petal of the lotus can heal dragon burns," at this Hermione squeaked and stamped her foot. Alexandra's pencil thin eyebrow arched and she finished stronger, "And the Nymph's song is the key ingredient in most love potions as well as some sleeping potions."  
  
Hagrid looked helpless at Ron for only a second, then straightened up. "Right, ten points ter Slytherin. And I'll be needin' an essay from all of yehs on the parts of the Lotus. Jus' give me three or four inches is all. Class dismissed."  
  
More than a few people walked back up to the castle not knowing whether to be angry or impressed.


	2. Sweet Tooth

Chapter 2

Sweet Tooth

Hermione was unusually quiet for the next three days. In those seventy-two hours, Harry witnessed an absolute Granger meltdown. Everyone did.

Actually, Harry had become worried about her when, by the second day, she wasn't speaking at all. She didn't seem to care much about anything; her robes were thrown on without their usual perfection, and her hair was as wild and unruly as if she'd just gone for a ride on Buckbeak. She walked slowly to classes, and hunched over, not by her usual load of books, but by an unspoken sadness.

Professors Flitwick and Sprout had pulled her aside in both lessons to see what the matter was. Ron and Harry couldn't stick around to find out, but Ron grimaced every time Harry wondered out loud, what was up. This annoyed Harry and by lunch on the fourth day of Hermione's muteness, Harry got it out of Ron.

Hermione had just passed the Great Hall, skipping breakfast again. When Harry looked back at Ron, he saw guilt on his face, plain and simple.

"Hermione's been acting really funny lately, Ron."

Ron grunted, not looking up.

"Do _you_ know what's up?"

Ron sighed greatly. "Harry, it's my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"Hermione and I made a wager. I told 'er that she couldn't keep her trap shut for more than a class, let alone a day."

"Why on earth would you want Hermione to shut up? You know how many points she gets for Gryffindor?"

"Harry, you remember the first day? I ran after her to…," Ron caught his breath. "To er…"

"To get your Chudley Cannons book mark. Yeah, so?"

Ron looked at him questioningly. "Oh, right. Well, I caught up to her outside Professor Flitwick's office. You know what they were talkin' about?" Before Harry could even shrug his shoulders, Ron blurted out in an outraged whisper, "Charms!"

"Gee Ron, Hermione and the Charms Professor where talking about _charms_." Harry rolled his eyes.

"They were talking about starting a club, flobberworm! Like our— Ron lowered his voice, "D. A."

"I don't think there's any reason to whisper, Ron. Dumbledore gave permission for all clubs to be formed. Even the Dung Bomb Dodgers. Oh, that reminds me, Lee's signed us up. S'posed to be a meeting next week some time."

"Harry, d'you know what this means?" Ron looked incredulously at him.

"Yeah, Filch will be—"

"Harry, it means that if she's doin', no, worse, what if she's _heading_ that stupid club, we'll have to go. And that's more work, mate. I mean really! She doesn't think of no one but 'erself."

"You don't have to go, you know." Harry looked at Ron and then dawning came into his face. "You bet Hermione that if she couldn't keep quiet for a day then she couldn't start the Charms club."

Ron nodded miserably, his head tilted to the left.

"Ron, what happens to you? I mean it's been more than three days. What does Hermione get now that you…um… _lost_."

"Give you three ruddy guesses."

"_Spew_."

Ron nodded, "_Spew_. For a whole month!"

"Think of it this way… It's better than the whole of Gryffindor knowin' that you stopped Hermione from getting us House points. Do you know how many that Slytherin girl's gotten?"

They tried, outside of Charms, to tell Hermione that the bet was off, but she narrowed her eyes and stiffened. Clearly offended, she skulked away from them.

They decided to pull Hermione off and yell at her until she spoke or cried, if only to get her to make a sound.

They were spared the job, however, in Transfiguration. Hermione had an informational explosion when Professor McGonagall asked if anyone knew how to turn a kiwi into a key. When no one answered and Professor McGonagall shot Hermione a classic arched eyebrow, she turned and started to magick the instruction on the chalkboard. Hermione, who _had_ to sit in between Ron and Harry, started to shake. Her eyes were welling up and finally she cracked.

"The Key-Kawi is produced by a sharp swish to the right, followed by a flick to the left. It is remarkably like the Levitation Charm, because it was invented by the same man, Sir Abaka Pouffkin, during the turn of the 16th century! The reason why it is not classified as a charm is because there is no incantation necessary. The only thing a wizard or witch needs to do is concentrate on a lock in order for the right key to produce itself. If the wizard doesn't concentrate, any key will be produced, but only one key will open the lock!"

Hermione said all of this in one breath, leaving the entire class gaping, including Professor McGonagall, but only for a moment. And in that moment, Hermione, tears streaming down her face, marched up towards the front of the class, where a kiwi rested on top of an old smooth stool. She pulled out her wand and before anyone knew it, a key lay upon the stool, gleaming gold. Hermione, flushed with anger and success, handed Professor McGonagall the key and walked briskly out of the classroom, not looking at anyone.

Needless to say, Hermione was made to go to the hospital wing until she calmed down. Though what she really wanted to do was go to the next class. Harry and Ron had a rather scary discussion with Professor McGonagall. After receiving a detention and being harangued for what felt like twenty _years_, they left to see if Hermione was alright.

Coming around the corner, and up the hall just outside the hospital wing, Harry and Ron got a mild surprise. The ceiling high doors of the Hospital creaked open and there was that Slytherin girl. _What was her name? Amanda? No._ Harry wasn't sure if he should say hi or not; Ron was no help with his obvious attempt to look the other way. It didn't really matter, though. The girl slung her pack over her head and walked in the opposite direction.

Harry, happy that an awkward situation had been avoided, led the way to Hermione's cot. She was lying with her back towards the door, still sobbing quietly.

"Alright there, Hermione?" Ron said sheepishly.

Nothing but sobs.

"Hermione look, Ron's really sorry." Harry said looking from her to Ron.

"Hermione, you won, alright. It was a stupid bet in the first place. I didn't think it would send you all manky like this. It was just for…laughs," Ron said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hermione's shoulder started to shake roughly and her sobs became louder. Suddenly she sat up and gave Ron a start. She wasn't crying, she was laughing.

"Good. Now that we got that settled, we need to talk about the Hogsmeade flyers." She shuffled through her bag and pulled out a large stack of parchment.

Ron gaped at her, and Harry had to laugh too. Hermione had gotten them, no words to the contrary.

"Right, Hermione. I'll remember that." Ron said shaking his head at the flyers.

Hermione steadily grew back to her old self. She acquired more than a hundred points in the next two days, alone.

During Herbology, Hermione had properly named and identified all seven parts of the Red Hickle Clover. (The Red Hickle clover looks exactly like a regular clover. It's not even red. So one could only imagine how Hermione wrapped her brain around that one.) Professor Sprout was so pleased with her that she awarded fifteen points to Hermione's usual five.

Professor McGonagall was another story. She was thoroughly put out by Harry and Ron; even though Harry had nothing to do with it really, but guilt by association was a popular injustice. However, she did not excuse Hermione from her outburst. It was quite possibly the first time anyone was awarded sixty points and a detention in the same sentence.

With the first week of term almost spent, Harry looked up Friday morning to find all of his friends around him at breakfast. It was nothing special, just morning eats. Neville was being tutored by Hermione before potions; his pudgy face was already showing signs of nervous sweat. Ron and Dean Thomas were discussing the Gryffindor House Quidditch tryouts vehemently. Seamus Finnigan, at Harry's left, was going on and on about how he and Dean would make superb Beaters.

As he looked around, a startling revelation came to Harry. They all looked older. Ron's hair was longer and shaggier. Hermione's face seemed inexplicably wiser. Seamus was definitely taller and more muscular, nothing outrageous, but noticeable. Harry's mind buzzed and then he started to look around. Dean on closer inspection looked virtually the same; however around his top lip there seemed to be a faint line of hair. He looked over at Neville and had to chuckle. Neville was always a bit well fed (though a growth spurt camouflaged it a little). But something did strike Harry. Neville did seem different, and Harry found it in the way he carried himself. Neville would certainly always fear Professor Snape, but he did and said everything with a bit more vigor, now. This only made him sound normal, but for Neville, that was a very big step.

"Hi, Harry." came a genial voice to his right.

When Harry looked up, he got the very most unexpected surprise he'd had since Fluffy's first bark. It was Ginny. Harry's mouth gaped and then he quickly shut it.

Ginny, who had been avoiding all that she knew for the past week, blushed furiously.

"Madame Pomphrey says my face should go back to normal eventually."

"Don't be silly, Ginny. Your face _is_ normal and perfectly fine." Hermione cooed. She shot Harry a menacing look; it was her McGonagall look. Harry didn't even reply on the defensive. His stomach rolled and swelled with heat. He looked at his eggs and suddenly thought another bite would cause a very bad, very embarrassing result. He pushed the food away, and looked at his watch; there was about twenty minutes before Potions. Just when he was about to make up some excuse to leave in order to gather himself, post came and Hedwig dropped a small parcel in his lap. Harry shook it and read the note attached very quickly.

Harry,

I know that your friends and several others have tried to

cheer you up over the summer. Hagrid told me about your family album,

and I thought you'd like to add these to it.

Lupin

Blood started to rush to Harry's head. He didn't even excuse himself from the table. He only heard Hermione say: _No don't follow him. He'll catch up to us._

Harry's strength lasted him just long enough to reach his dorm. The ache in the back of his throat and quiver of his chin broke the moment the curtains of his four-poster were closed.

He knew what was in the box. It was smiles. It was shining eyes and happy faces. It was ignorance of the future. It was gone. _He_ was gone. That ache in Harry's chest, the one that kept him up long summer nights, was back. Tears welled and rolled, leaving crystal clear beads on top of Harry's raven black robes. He watched as the cloth soaked up the liquid, and the numbness started to set in.

A rustling just outside the hangings startled Harry. He quickly wiped his eyes and pulled the curtains back. Hedwig was perched on the stone sill of Harry's window. She had another package with her and a note. Not wanting to, but forcing himself, he removed the items and read the note. It was not headed, but simply said:

In case you forgot.

There wasn't even a signature. However the message became clear when Harry opened the box and saw several small, oval, yellow shapes. Lemon drops.

Harry suddenly fell backwards on his pillow and sighed deeply. One other person had mentioned lemon drops to him over the summer. It was almost as cryptic as the box of candy.

During the summer Harry spent most of his days hiding away in his cell of a room. He didn't speak more than twenty words to Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon and barely even noticed Dudley. He didn't want to admit it and perhaps he never would, but most nights he would cry silently to sleep. Then he'd wake up dark eyed and tearful once more, because the night's dreams were of things never to be.

All his close friends wrote to him, almost two letters a week and he weakly kept replying. Hagrid wrote to him about the time when his father died. It wasn't any help because Harry couldn't read it for the giant splotches where Hagrid's tears blurred his already sloppy script. Harry's replies became redundantly '_fine_.' However, Hermione and Ron was not fooled one bit. By the time summer was ending, they were beginning to wonder, like Harry himself, if he would ever be happy again. They told him this in several letters, where Hermione's handwriting was mostly dominant. Finally around two weeks before returning to school Harry got a letter that was no more than a note.

Dear Harry,

I am really quite partial to lemon drops, wooly socks, and Fawkes.

Professor Dumbledore.

At first Harry just crumpled the parchment into an insignificant ball and threw it across his room. He missed the trashcan, and was too lazy to pick it up again. But it started to gnaw on Harry's mind. Finally late one night, it came to Harry what Dumbledore was saying. And that night he dreamed of flying on his Firebolt and of the dark warm halls of Hogwarts. For the first time in over two months, Harry woke up with a smile on his face. But it was not until his Birthday that he truly understood the full weight of lemon drops, wooly socks, and Fawkes.

Harry had gotten the usual gifts from the usual people. Hagrid sent his stone cakes and Mrs. Weasley sent loads of mincemeat pies and homemade fudge. Even Fred and George sent a box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione and Ron sent a brown parcel about the size of a very thin book and a short letter.

Harry,

Happy Birthday! I wrote to Professor Dumbledore about an idea Ron and I had for you. He seemed to think it was alright, and got this back to us the very same day. I –We hope you like it and can't wait to see you on the train in a week.

Love, Hermione.

Harry, it's Ron. Happy Birthday mate!

Harry had opened his eyes and saw the red hangings still drawn. He wiped his eyes once more and reached around to his trunk. He opened it and pulled out a thin rectangular object. There in his hands, was a signed framed picture of the entire D.A. club. Everyone was present, from Ron and Hermione to Neville and Luna. Everyone smiled and waved, even Harry himself. On the left hand corner was a scrap of paper. It said:

Professor Dumbledore got this from the Room

of Requirement (or Headquarters if you like)...Read the back.

Harry didn't have to take out the photo to know what was on the back by now. He'd memorized it already. He carefully removed the photo and gazed at the underlying message anyway.

Sadness holds no power in the company of friends.

And our friends never truly leave us.

Never have I seen such loyalty in those so young.

I thank you.

The penmanship was unmistakable and Harry guided his fingers across the elegant motion of the letters. He felt better again. He knew that he'd still have mornings like this, but he knew he'd be alright. Harry lost his smile last summer. It was lost. He was lost. But he found himself again in the joys he overlooked.

Looking back at the picture, he found his smile again, too. The memories washed over him, washed away the weight of his chest. He could breathe again.

He put every thing away, and pocketed the lemon drops. He didn't look at the pictures, not yet. He wasn't ready.

With a drop dissolving between his cheek and tongue he headed out of the common room. On his way to Potions he realized that he was rather partial to lemon drops himself.


	3. Fork of the Snake's Tongue

I don't own Harry Potter or the characters barring my own inventions. Kudos to Ms. Rowlings for creating world with such a palette of possibilities. Enjoy and please review. Thanks...LA

_Previous events: Hermione' got Ron on Spew duty for a month and Harry's stomach's doing serious cartwheels..._

Chapter 3

Fork of the Snake's Tongue

The clunk of the wooden door echoed down the dungeon halls. Harry had to take a moment for his eyes to adjust to the decay saturated darkness that lay onward. Muffled sounds filtered up to his ears, as he started to descend into the bowels of the school, towards Potions.

Shadows in the distance were whispering ghostly; their forms only highlighted by several spitting torches high overhead.

Only by chance did Harry notice movement in the translucent shade of a large statue. A tall, lanky figure was accompanied by a woolly haired figure. It was Ron and Hermione with their backs to Harry. They were whispering too.

"Hermione, should we talk to him?"

_Harry slowed down. _

"No." Hermione said calmly

"Good. "We don't need to tell Dumbledore, either then?"

_Harry stopped_.

"No." she repeated.

Ron let out a sigh that sounded like a much relieved, _whoo._

_I guess the teachers are watching out for poor Potter, too! ..._

Suddenly a vision of the lemon drops came to Harry.

_They're just trying to help . _Harry gripped his pack strap a little tighter.

"Right, then. So we just wait...and... see."

"These things take time Ron, Harry still loves Sirius, and he'll need to work through it alone; until he wants to talk, we just need to take his mind off things."

"You're right. You're always right." Ron's voice was patient, but strained.

He was silent for a few moments, but when Harry took an uneasy step forward, Ron sighed heavily again.

"Ron, what is it?"

Harry could see the outline of Hermione's profile. Then a warm laugh, devoid of any judgment came out of her, soft and restrained.

"Ron you really are too much, sometimes!" Her shadowy hand melted with the silhouette of Ron's cheek. "Of course Harry's going to want to play Quidditch."

Ron's profile came into view and Harry had the sudden urge to do something, to either look away, or make his presence known. But he was rooted, mutely, in a nebula of indecision.

"'Mione, I was just thinking."

"What's that Ron?"

"In this light, you look so...so...

"So what?" Hermione said playfully.

"You look so much like Trelawney, it's scary."

Before for Hermione could respond, or Harry could blink, Ron pulled her towards him. For three horrifying heartbeats those silhouettes, belonging to Harry's two best friends, were one.

A circus of uncertainty blundered about in Harry's head. Hundreds of questions whizzed in and out but a voice came through it all, calm and clear.

_Just back away. You didn't see anything; it's that easy. Just get to the bottom of the steps, as if you just came in. _

Surprisingly enough, Harry's feet worked and he edged his way backward.

"Umphh, hey what...

Harry lost his balance and fell backwards. He heard the delicate whoosh of parchment and the clang of ink bottles as they spilt and broke on the stone floor. Luckily for Harry, someone broke his fall nicely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Harry managed to free himself from the tangle of limbs and stood up.

"Well, I don't expect you have eyes in the back of your head, but apology accepted."

A hand glided out from the mess of black robes at the bottom of the stairs and Harry took it.

It was a girl; that much Harry could make out by the voice. But in the shadows, it was very hard to see exactly who it was until she stepped into the light.

"Oh, ah... hello," he said awkwardly.

"Hi. I'm Alexandra," she spoke casually. "I know who you are."

"Yeah, er...right."

Harry wanted to get away, he felt like they were being watched. As he bent down to retrieve the stuff that she had dropped, he heard her mumble something beneath her breath. It sounded like, "_Say something!_"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she said as Harry handed her stuff over. "I...um...Thanks... bye." She finished and walked away briskly.

Harry stared at her, confused. _What was that all about?_

"What was that all about?" Ron asked coming out of the statue's shadow. Harry jumped, thinking he'd actually posed the question himself.

"Oh, I tripped her at the foot of the stairs and..."

'Hey Harry?" Ron interrupted. "Did you see her Wednesday last?" Ron whispered hurriedly. "I think you were at the library."

"See what?" Harry was looking at Alexandra as she slid into the shadows by the classroom door.

"Well Malfoy and his lot came into the Great Hall, throwing their weight around and everything. And the little sod picks the seat right next to that girl; What's her name?"

"Alexandra." Hermione answered a little too, quickly.

Harry could feel, rather than see, Ron's eyebrow go up.

"Anywwwaay, Malfoy's got his crew seated all around her and starts talking to her. And right in mid sentence she just gets up and walks away. Just OK, done eating now, I guess I'll go. You should have seen his face! I don't know why you didn't hear about it before--"

The dungeon door opened with a bang against the wall. Everyone looked at Snape's daunting figure in the doorway.

"Well!" sliced through the musty air. He moved aside and slinked back within the shadows of classroom.

Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle came out of nowhere and stood guarding the entrance. Students filed past them slowly and cautiously.

Harry leaned into Ron.

"You know I was really surprised that we got our Potions O.W.L's, but these two, there's no way."

Ron rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, he said, "Well, I bet Snape'll want to keep all his old mates happy, what better way than to—" A fat, knuckled hand appeared before him. It was Crabbe, whose beady eyes narrowed and glanced back at Goyle.

"What, is it invitation only, today? I'm all for not being on the guest list." Ron huffed.

They watched as Goyle leaned in to whisper to Crabbe.

"I knew we we're dressed properly!" Ron said, turning toward Harry. "I'm so embarrassed. Can you believe a swanky place like this doesn't have dress robes on hand?" Ron's voice went a little higher, sounding a lot like Mrs. Weasley. "Come along Harry, Hermione. I'm sure there are other places less, picky and dark, or depressing, or smelly, or vile, or..."

"Now look here," Hermione started, holding her wand. "Either you get out of the way or I'll make you."

"You don't want to get in the way of Hermione and her lessons." Harry warned half-heartily.

An altercation was averted, though, when Crabbe lowered his hand and stepped slightly aside.

"It's good to see that you've come to whatever senses you have, mate. Really, I'm proud of you," Ron cooed. He tapped Crabbe quickly on his bolder of a shoulder and stepped through. Hermione went in, but not before separating them even more with the tip of her wand.

There was no commotion that usually accompanies the beginning of a class, but that was to be expected in Potions. Just when Harry looked away to get out his herb rack, an elbow to the side got his attention. Several others noticed too.

Crabbe and Goyle were flanking Alexandra. Her small stature was ever more apparent, put in between Malfoy's oxen. She looked immune to the situation, however, as if she were walking by herself. It was not until they stopped her in front of Malfoy's usual station that a faint line manifested at her brow.

She sat down on Malfoy's usual side and as soon as she did so, Malfoy himself walked through the door. He grinned malevolently at Alexandra. Harry couldn't see the look she gave him. When Malfoy sat down, she just set up her caldron, oblivious to everyone.

* * *

Snape was standing in front of the class, arms folded across his chest, surveying them all menacingly.

"I am quite astounded that some of you," his eyes fell on Neville, "have made it this far. It would seem that some weren't putting forth the effort in class that appeared so conveniently during last years' O.W.L..s. I assure each and every one of you," again Snape's eyes darted towards Neville, "that classroom effort shall be double and even tripled, perhaps, in some hopeless cases, in preparation for N.E.W.T.s."

He glided through the rows, inspecting tools and supplies.

Malfoy puffed up when Snape stopped in front of him. Harry watched as Snape looked from Malfoy to the Slytherin girl. Snape whirled on the Gryffindor three, as if he felt the waves of their curiosity.

"Mr. Potter, back again? Pity. I so looked forward to our parting." His voice lingered amongst the dungeon walls. "Miss. Granger, I warn you now," he spat, not removing his eyes from Harry, "cheating is a serious offense. And I'll not have you whispering these two through N.E.W.T.s. Is that clear?" He waited.

Hermione clenched her fists so tight her knuckles went white.

"Silence, Miss. Granger? I didn't think it possible."

Hermione suddenly relaxed her hands and blood flowed through them again. She looked calmly at Snape.

"Yes, Professor, very clear."

Snape got in Hermione's face and whispered, "There are worse punishments than expulsion, Miss. Granger. Please keep that in mind."

Snape sneered at Harry and glided back to his desk. "You're assignment is on the board. You are not to speak until you are out of this classroom Understood?"

When the lesson was over, Malfoy caught Alexandra at the door. Harry thought if Malfoy looked any more full of himself, he'd pop. Ron used a more colorful expression for what Malfoy was full of, which made Harry laugh and Hermione scowl.

"He looks absolutely ridiculous. If he only knew. He's such an idiot." Hermione whispered.

Harry looked at her.

"Only knew what?"

Hermione scowled at Malfoy and whispered, "Later."

"Who's that?" Ron said impassively.

A tall, dark featured Slytherin had just approached the pair. It seemed innocent enough to Harry until the new boy took Alexandra's arm and led her away from Malfoy. The look on Malfoy's pale face was pure malevolence and he drew his wand.

"Come on." Harry said hurriedly.

They rushed to the door as fast as their loads would allow and ran smack into a circle of students.

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion for Harry. He distinctly remembered later that he'd seen Alexandra look at the Slytherin boy with such a smile that it seemed to burn into Harry's mind. It was gone as soon as it had come when the boy went down. Crabbe and Goyle were on him in no time and that's when Hermione's voice snapped Harry out of his weird trance.

"Harry, we have to do something; Malfoy hit him with a jelly-legs jinx. He doesn't have a chance. She's really nice, I was going to tell you both, but it was never the right time. We have to do something, Ron. They can't do this to Malcolm!" .

Harry reflexively pulled out his wand. So did Ron, and together they shouted...nothing. At least no sound came out. Crabbe and Goyle were knocked back enough for the other Slytherin to get in a punch, but they regained their control quickly due to the weakness of the soundless spell.

Pansy Parkinson was standing across the way, grinning from ear to ear. Harry had only enough time to glance at Millicent, before he, Ron, and Hermione where hit with the Petrificus Totalus charm.

Harry felt as if his entire being was transformed into a solid mass of thoughts behind his eyes, being the only part of his body he could move. It was the first time he ever recognized his body for the tool that it was, a vehicle for his mind. He pushed this feeling away and watched helplessly, at the scene unfolding before him.

Alexandra drew her wand with lightening quick agility. Harry made to move and his eyes teared up in a wave of backfiring messages from his brain. He blinked away the liquid, as hot embarrassment swelled in his stomach. Hopefully, the fact that he could feel his stomach meant that the spell might be wearing off a bit.

He watched as Goyle's knees pinned the Slytherin boy—Hermione had called him Malcolm—to the ground, and he saw Alexandra point her wand at Crabbe, who was beginning to kick the fallen boy.

Before she could utter a single word, Malfoy grabbed her wrist from behind. Hermione gasped and it echoed in Harry's ear.

Malfoy had twisted Alexandra's arm behind her back, disarming her with alarming efficiency. Her struggles were futile against him. In seconds Harry could see the sparkle of her tears, even in the dim torchlight. She made one last-ditch effort to break free, bringing her foot down hard on Malfoy's left and elbowing him in the ribs. However winded, Malfoy looked quite amused at her actions and quickly took charge again. He turned her around and gave her a good smack across the face, bloodying her lower lip slightly. Then he whirled her around again, stripped the emerald green ribbon from her hair, and tied her hands firmly behind her back. Her hair was long and thick, and it fell in a heap onto her left shoulder.

"Now, then, won't you be a good little mouse?"

"Let go of 'er!" shouted the pinned Slytherin in husky Scottish tones.

"I think she's happy where she is, Malcolm. Or at least she will be," hissed Malfoy. He wrapped his long, thin fingers around the base of her neck. Rubbing his thumb along her creamy flesh, his eyes suddenly turned predatory. Malfoy leaned his head beside her and kissed her neck just below her ear, letting his tongue trail the edge of her lobe. He then whispered something Harry could neither hear nor discern, but a curious mist the color of rubies drifted into her ear. She stiffened and said no more.

"Get off me, damn it!" cried Malcolm. But suddenly he stopped struggling and went still. He was looking at Alexandra with such incredible fear in his eyes, that Harry grew sick.

Hermione sniffed and Harry turned his head without realizing he'd regained the ability. She was tearing up. _Why?_

"No, Alex, Nooooooooooo!"

In a burst of white rage, (Harry knew that feeling well enough to know it when he saw it) Malcolm threw off Goyle and kicked Crabbe in a highly sensitive area. Harry was thoroughly surprised to see that the Slytherin had managed to hold on to his wand. Malcolm was now pointing it at Malfoy, or rather at Malfoy through Alexandra. There was definitely a bruise coming on his right eye, but his face was so flushed that it was barely noticeable.

"Alex, move!"

Alexandra merely stood in front of Malcolm not even blinking.

"Alex, listen to me. You're strong enough! Fight 'im!" Malcolm begged.

"Now move!"

Goyle caught up to him and grabbed him in a tight bear hug. So tight, in fact, that Malcolm dropped his wand. It stopped rolling at the base of a high glossed shoe too large to be a student's.

"What is going on here?"

"I saw it all Professor. Malcolm Baddock interrupted Draco's conversation with... Alexandra," Millicent said almost jumping up and down.

"It's true Sir," Malfoy chimed on cue. "Baddock tried to steal Alexandra away. _Tried_," Malfoy looked condescendingly at Malcolm, "but failed." His smirk touched his cold eyes.

"But sir, Malfoy's put a –"

Snape held his hand up, silencing Malcolm. "Miss. Prewett, how do you feel?"

There was no answer.

"Sir, I think she's in shock at this blatant intrusion. Shall I take her to Madam Pomfrey?" Malfoy said hastily.

"Yes, Draco. I think that would be best."

Harry saw Malfoy leading Alexandra away, knowing full well they were not going to the hospital wing.

Snape whirled on Baddock. "I do not suffer arrogant quarrels, especially ones in my own House. Detention, I think will be in order."

Snape looked around. "I'd be on my way if I were you."

* * *

Ron was the last one up the stairs, his joints making a popping sound at every other step.

"Harry, we've got a debt to repay." he said through groans of pain.

Both Harry and Hermione were only moderately stiff, but Ron could barely stand straight. He walked hunched like an old man.

"I don't like this," said Hermione. She was holding a book across her chest.

"I know, Hermione. But what could we've done?" Ron put an arm around her shoulder.

"There was more to that back there. I thought I saw something that I couldn't possibly have seen."

"Was it a red mist?" Harry asked taking Ron's other arm.

Hermione's head turned towards him so quick that he was sure she injured herself.

"Oh, Harry. I hope we're wrong."

They were almost at Charms. Harry looked around and saw Malcolm, holding his eye and muttering to himself.

"I failed her, what am I going to do? I failed..."

And then a thought crossed Harry's mind and he suddenly became queasy again. _What would Ginny think when she found out he had failed too?_

* * *

I just want to thank a few people...for reviews! 

**Gillyweed**: I'm so glad that you liked the letters. I was really afraid about the Dumbledore one, but all of them were really fun to do. **Mint julep**: thanks for taking the time for a review. I hope you enjoy the rest. **Grangergirl**: your review was very kind and it helped me a lot. This is my first fanfiction and it's really scary to put myself out there. Thanks for the load of confidence. **Apocatha**: I'd not be here typing this if it weren't for you...enough said.


End file.
